La persona correcta
by CaptainPepper
Summary: Y cuando Sam entro a su cocina, supo que tenía un visitante inesperado. La verdadera pregunta aquí era... ¿cuales eran sus intenciones? Escrito para la semana Sam/Bucky 2014: Día 1 - Atracción.


**La persona correcta.  
Semana Sam/Bucky 2014.  
Por Nina Cherie.**

Bucky llegó a Sam antes que a Steve, y si eso no parece raro, el hecho de estar sentado en la mesa, no en una silla, no, en la mesa de su cocina con las piernas abrazadas a su pecho es escena suficiente para hacer todo lo más raro posible. El silencio entre los dos es bastante gracioso si se mira desde afuera, Sam prefiere caminar lentamente a la tabla de su cocina y dejar las cosas del supermercado ahí, actuar lo más natural posible antes que _súper-asesino-mejor-amigo-de-mi-mejor-amigo_ le sale encima y etcétera. Pero bueno, el caso es que eso nunca sucede y Sam Wilson se debate seriamente en que decir y a quien llamar, si llamar de hecho es una buena idea o no. Al final, son solo ellos dos, Bucky a comenzado a destencionar su cuerpo y dejado volar sus piernas de su pecho con dirección al suelo en un movimiento casi infantil, Sam solo esperaba que no empezara a mover las piernas o estaría oficialmente ante la escena bizarra del milenio.

En cambio, el morocho le habla con voz queda:- Estaba esperándote.  
-Puedo ver eso, hombre.  
-¿Nos conocemos de antes?  
-No, ni un poco. Si tomas en cuenta los libros de historia, yo te conozco de algo.

No dijo nada después de eso, bajó de la mesa y se apoyó de la pared a la derecha del dueño de la casa, sus brazos cruzados en un silencio lleno de dudas. Wilson suspiró prefiriendo empezar a guardar sus cosas, no queriendo interrumpir los pensamientos del invitado inesperado y aun pensando en si era buena idea llamar o no al Capitán, decirle o no que su amigo estaba aquí frente a él con esa expresión perdida que ha visto tantas veces en aquellos que llegan a las platicas para veteranos. Luego vino la duda que debería haber estado atacando sus cinco sentidos desde que lo encontró ahí: ¿qué hacía él en su casa? ¿por qué buscarlo a él y no a Steve? ¿iba a matarlo? ¿solo vino a decir hola? Eran demasiadas cosas para soltarlas todas al mismo tiempo, la mayoría de los recién llegados no quieren hablar al respecto, no quieren ser interrogados ni expuestos, es mejor dejarlos ir poco a poco, que se integren y participen cuando se sientan cómodos en el ambiente.

Así que Bucky Barnes se acababa de convertir en uno de sus muchachos en las platicas, de esos callados y con cara de pocos amigos que se sientan al fondo, y poco a poco se van integrando al grupo hasta terminar sentados en medio, alzando la mano a cada rato para querer participar, de esos que quieren ser escuchados pero no son capaces de decirlo en voz alta. Es miedo, inseguridad, todas esas cosas que acompañan a estas personas, él las ha sufrido todas también. Y es por eso que lo entiende, por eso es que le prepara café y se lo ofrece tras unos minutos de completo silencio y de ningún movimiento. Barnes lo mira a los ojos, es la primera vez que lo hace. Y lentamente toma la taza con su mano de metal cubierta por un guante negro, su expresión debería mostrar la sorpresa que sus ojos intentan esconder, pero su entrenamiento lo mantiene en una pieza.

-Perdón por romper tu equipamiento y patearte fuera del Helicarrier.  
Sam tiene que reprimir una risa, lo mira negando con la cabeza y enseguida se voltea para poder sonreír y buscar su propia taza- Está bien, fue divertido una vez que lo descontextualizas y pasan unos meses. ¿Qué? ¿Cuatro, cinco?  
-Cinco.  
-¡Cinco! Como decía, si lo descontextualizan y pasan sus cinco meses, es bastante gracioso y divertido.

Claro que saben que han sido cinco, no cualquiera escucha día y noche el lamento y la culpabilidad de un veterano de 95 años con rasgos de 25 todo ese tiempo sin querer callarlo en algún momento. Esta misión de rescate estaba siendo bastante cansada por el simple hecho de que era demasiada la carga emocional, pero era ahí donde él entraba perfectamente; Sam era lo suficientemente centrado y fuerte para cargar en sus hombros las penas de personas a las que no conocía, con gusto cargaría las de un buen amigo como era Steve Rogers. ¿Y Barnes querrá eso? ¿Será esa la razón por la que se invito a si mismo a entrar y acomodarse como gustara a esperar?

-¿Cómo está _él_?  
_Él _es Steve, no hay necesidad de mencionarlo por qué ambos se mueven en el mismo canal. Y Sam sabe que Bucky conoce la respuesta a esa pregunta, han estado sintiendo sus ojos sobre sus espaldas casi desde el principio de esta misión- Bien. Cansado, a veces las cosas se tornar negras, pero bien. No se da por vencido, es...  
-Necio y obstinado como ningún otro.  
-¡Sí! Oh, no para de hablar... nunca para de hablar. Creo que habla de más cuando está nervioso.  
-Sonríe cuando está triste. Creo. ¿Aun hace eso?  
-También -Admite, ladeando la cabeza mientras piensa mejor sus palabras-. Hace eso a menudo.

Silencio, luego de nuevo esa voz queda y ronca:- Solía decir que estaba bien todo el tiempo, incluso cuando la nariz le sangraba y no podía respirar bien. Todos los inviernos se enojaba por qué intentábamos cuidarlo en casa, pero nunca decía nada; luego fuimos solo nosotros dos, Bucky y Steve, en contra del mundo. O más bien, Steve contra el mundo... Trató de golpearme más de una vez, odiaba tanto que quisiera cuidarlo.  
-Recuerdas -No era una pregunta, no sonaba como eso. Wilson se había sentado a la mesa, mirándolo de frente sin intenciones de tocar el café que se enfriaba-. ¿Qué más recuerdas?  
Negó con la cabeza, sus ojos grises clavados en el café oscuro que iba por la mitad de la taza- Todo. O al menos eso creo. A veces vienen otras cosas... no estoy seguro de si todo es verdad, ¿sabes? -Alzó la mirada al decir eso, Sam ladeó la cabeza en señal de duda-. No estoy seguro de si realmente pasaron algunas cosas, si son sueños o cosas que quería que pasaran... no lo sé.  
-Tal vez hablar con él podría ayudarte.  
-Es lo más seguro.  
-Él no va a negarte la ayuda, ¿sabes? Y no va a juzgarte.

Barnes torció los labios ante eso, Sam pudo ver el movimiento de su manzana de Adán cuando tragó saliva y se movió hacia la tabla de la cocina, dejando la taza en ella sin decir nada.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?  
-¿Yo? -Sam frunció el ceño pensando en esa pregunta y luego disparó las cejas arriba, donde estas conocieron su cabello e hicieron amistad antes de decir:- Amigo, yo no tengo nada que juzgar. Todos tenemos nuestros fantasmas escondidos. Y a veces necesitamos un poco de apoyo para ahuyentarlos.  
-Ahuyentar los fantasmas... -Bucky sonrió. O al menos eso le pareció el pequeño destello que formaron sus labios antes de cerrar los ojos y volver a abrirlos con una nueva determinación en la mirada gris. Y volvió a sentarse en la mesa, esta vez frente a él-. ¿Qué hay acerca de la confianza?  
-Bucky... ¿Bucky? ¿Así está bien que te llame? ¿Barnes? ¿Sargento?  
-Callate, ¿nunca paras de hablar? -Estaba riendo, una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios mientras buscaba palabras para seguir la platica-. James, creo que James está bien para comenzar.  
-James -Asintió-. James, llevamos en esta cocina cerca de media hora o un poco más, y no me has matado. Creo que esa es suficiente prueba de confianza para mi.  
-Podría hacerlo justo ahora...  
-Pero no lo has hecho -Sam le sonrió. No le estaba hablando ni tratando como si fuera un niño, tampoco había critica en sus ojos o mentira, ni un atisbe de malicia. Bucky asintió después-. ¿Qué haces aquí, James? No es que no disfrute de las visitas, pero a veces me gustaría saber a que se debe el honor.

No dijo nada. Bajo la mirada y sonrió ligeramente, volviendo los ojos grises a la persona frente a él con un poco más de seguridad, ofreciendo su mano humana amablemente.

-Un gusto conocerte.

Sam tampoco dijo nada. Aceptó la mano ofrecida, dándole un apretón sincero y suspirando al saber que tendría que esperar por una respuesta, la cual comienza como un "estaba asustado de que Steve reaccionara mal o algo", para luego convertirse en un burlesco "por qué estás bueno, callate", para terminar en un sincero "eres la persona correcta" seguido de una sonrisa mañanera.


End file.
